<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stick With You by soft_satan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035377">Stick With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan'>soft_satan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Impalement, Love Confessions, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie licked his dry lips as he reached for his radio, trying to keep his movements slow and delicate to prevent any more damage to himself or Buck. “Diaz to Captain Nash.”</p><p>“Go for Nash,” came Bobby’s quick reply. “You two okay? Where are you?”</p><p>“We’re in a bit of a sticky situation here…”</p><p>“We’re a shish kabob, Cap!” Buck chimed in.</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stick With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Grey's Anatomy is a GOLD MINE of whump ideas.</p><p>HUGE thank you to my dearest autumnchills for always being willing to help me figure shit out. You're amazing 💖</p><p>Follow me on twitter for writing updates and just general nonsense from your local chaotic lesbian! @TellMeISurvive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buckley, Diaz, report!”</p><p>Bobby’s voice echoing in the darkness was the first thing that Eddie registered. As the dust settled around him, Eddie quickly became aware of the excruciating pain going through his abdomen and back, Buck’s heaving chest beneath him, and the man’s warm breath against his ear. He remembered the ground beginning to give out from beneath them suddenly. Eddie had attempted to tackle Buck out of the way, but much more of the floor had given out than he’d expected, and they ended up both falling anyway. The aftershock was enough to shake loose what remained of the quake-weakened floors, but thankfully not quite enough to bring the walls down on top of them. He and Buck were both still breathing, however labored and wheezy. Everything would be okay. They still had a chance.</p><p>Reaching up to his own radio, Eddie pushed down on the talk button, distressed by just how much effort the simple task required. “We’re both still breathing, Cap. We fell through the floor, unsure of how many stories. Standby for full sit-rep.” Once he heard Bobby’s acknowledgement, Eddie focused his attention on his number one priority. “You okay, Buck?”</p><p>Buck started to speak but was cut off by a jagged cough, and Eddie tried not to whine when the action made his entire lower torso erupt into a blazing agony. “Think so. My back and abs are on fire. You?”</p><p>“Well, I landed on you, so I suppose I’m a little better than you are. Thanks for breaking my fall,” Eddie quipped.</p><p>Buck wheezed out a breathless laugh. “No problem.”</p><p>“My back and abs are hurting too. Let me--” Eddie started to roll himself off of Buck and immediately regretted the motion, sucking in a sharp breath as stars danced before his eyes. The entire lower half of his torso was suddenly screaming at him to stop and lay still. It took him a moment to catch his breath and gather enough strength to speak again. “Yeah, no, something’s wrong. I can’t move. Something… I think--”</p><p>“Oh god, Eddie…” Buck gasped.</p><p>Eddie turned his head slightly to see that Buck was craning his neck, peeking over Eddie’s shoulder. His face was pale in the light of Eddie’s head lamp, eyes wide. “What is it?”</p><p>“I think I know why we can’t move.” Buck dropped his head back against the pile of concrete and rubble they were laying on, turning his head toward Eddie with fear in his blue irises. “There’s a rod or something. It’s… I think it went through us both.”</p><p>Eddie’s brow shot up toward his hairline as a cold chill ran down his spine. Forcing his breathing to even out, Eddie somehow managed to switch into field medic mode and focused on the next step in their triage. “Can you see how far we fell?”</p><p>Looking up toward where they’d come down, Buck shrugged the shoulder not currently under Eddie’s chin. “Maybe two floors down?”</p><p>Eddie licked his dry lips as he reached for his radio, trying to keep his movements slow and delicate to prevent any more damage to himself or Buck. “Diaz to Captain Nash.”</p><p>“Go for Nash,” came Bobby’s quick reply. “You two okay? Where are you?”</p><p>“We’re in a bit of a sticky situation here…”</p><p>“We’re a shish kabob, Cap!” Buck chimed in.</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Bobby sounded completely confused.</p><p>“We fell two floors,” Eddie explained, blinking his eyes against the burn of the dust caking to the corners. “Buck landed on a metal rod. And then I landed on top of him and the rod. But I think we’re stable for the moment. I’m not experiencing any dizziness or signs of shock just yet. Buck?”</p><p>Buck shook his head slowly. “I’m as good as can be expected. My shirt feels pretty wet though. You may want to hurry.”</p><p>“We’re on our way,” Bobby said firmly. Maybe if he hadn’t seen Bobby worry about his team before, Eddie would have missed the tremor of concern in the Captain’s voice. “Any suggestions for how to get to you?”</p><p>Eddie had no idea what the area around them looked like, his chest against Buck’s. All he could see was the pile of concrete on which they were laying. So he quietly watched Buck survey their surroundings, finding a little bit of comfort when he smiled.</p><p>“Southeast wall looks to be the most structurally sound, though the path to us isn’t the clearest. You guys may have to climb over some stuff, and I’m not sure how you’re going to get the two of us out. But I believe in you guys!”</p><p>“Copy that. Just hold tight, you two. Keep each other awake and keep me updated if either of your conditions change.”</p><p>“Copy. We’ll be here,” Eddie responded, letting his head drop to Buck’s shoulder once he was finished. His neck was burning from the strain of lifting his head to talk, and the rest of his body was already hurting enough, he didn’t need any extra. “How wet are we talking?”</p><p>Buck took a slow, deep breath, and Eddie could feel him moving his arm slightly. “Not too bad. And it’s probably from both of us. I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’ve lost that much. I’m not quite dizzy yet.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Eddie sighed. “I hate waiting.”</p><p>“How do you think I feel? You’ve at least been trained to stay still. I can’t even bounce my leg or something without possibly killing us both.”</p><p>“So sorry this is inconveniencing you.”</p><p>“I’m just bored. Can we talk? Bobby told us to keep each other awake.”</p><p>“I don’t really feel like holding a conversation right now, Buck.”</p><p>“Read any good books lately?”</p><p>“Buck.”</p><p>Buck sighed, and that’s when Eddie felt the warm wetness of a tear sliding down Buck’s cheek and onto his own. Immediately he regretted snapping at the man.</p><p>“I’m scared, Eddie.”</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut against the tears building behind them, Eddie carefully fumbled around until he found Buck’s hand. Buck immediately clung to him, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “You’re going to be fine, Buck.”</p><p>“It’s not me I’m scared for. I couldn’t care less about what happens to me,” Buck countered, turning his head slightly to lean into Eddie’s. “I’m scared of what’s going to happen to you.”</p><p>Eddie felt his heart shatter at that. “Of course you’re more worried about me than yourself.”</p><p>“Of course,” Buck said, and Eddie could hear his smile. “You’re way more important to me.”</p><p>“Well you’re pretty damn important to me. So we’re both going to get out of this, okay?” he soothed, running his thumb over Buck’s knuckles. “We’ve got Christopher’s choir concert next week, remember? He wants us both there. I called in, like, six favors to make sure we both had the day off.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck nodded slightly. “Can’t disappoint Chris.”</p><p>Eddie couldn’t see anything that was happening when they finally heard their team starting to make their way to them through the far wall. His face was tucked against Buck’s neck, the sandalwood scent of his aftershave the only thing keeping Eddie calm at that moment. Underneath the facade he put up to comfort Buck, he was just as terrified. The pain in his torso was ever present, but Eddie tried to focus on the steady thump of Buck’s heart somehow almost matching the pace of his own.</p><p>They were no strangers to close contact. They were at each other’s side almost constantly, both on and off the clock, but this was different. He’d never stayed so flush against Buck for much longer than a hug. With their legs tangled, chests pressed together, faces inches apart, Eddie had a hard time deciding if his dizziness was from the trauma and loss of blood, or from having Buck so close. If it weren’t for the rod sticking through both of them, Eddie would have enjoyed every second of it. </p><p>“You boys doing okay?”</p><p>Hen’s voice brought Eddie’s mind away from the comforting presence of his best friend and back to the present like a snapped rubber band. He could hear rubble being moved and pushed around, concrete clacking against concrete, but still could see nothing.</p><p>“We’re both still alive, so I’d say yes,” Buck replied, and Eddie didn’t miss the way Buck squeezed his hand a little tighter.</p><p>“Okay, kabobs are off the family cookout menu forever,” Chim quipped as he finally reached them, dropping to his knees beside the two men. “But hey! We can start a club now!”</p><p>“Chimney, I love you, but please shut up and get us out of here,” Eddie groaned.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s, uh, getting kinda hard to breathe here,” Buck groaned. “No offense, Eddie, but you’re heavy.”</p><p>Eddie snorted softly. “Well you’re not that comfortable to lay on.”</p><p>“Okay, boys,” Hen sighed from the opposite side of them as Chim, working on taking Buck’s vitals as Chim took Eddie’s. “First we’re going to make sure you guys are stable. Then, we’ll dig around the two of you so we can cut the base of the rod. It’s going to take a minute, but we’ll get you guys out of here in one piece.”</p><p>Chim snorted. “Literally.”</p><p>It was a tedious and painful process, but before long, Eddie and Buck were sitting upon the stretcher being wheeled toward the ambulance, long legs folded up or overlapping each other in a somewhat comfortable tangle. Eddie still hadn’t let go of Buck’s hand, and Buck hadn’t made any indication that he was wanting to let go either. Aside from the chunk of metal making it difficult and painful to take in a breath or really just exist, Eddie was pretty content with their seating arrangement. Buck’s shoulder was his favorite place to rest his head, and the weight of Buck’s head on his own shoulder made him feel a little less guilty for enjoying the position. At least, enjoying it as much as he could with a metal rod through his and his best friend’s bodies.</p><p>“The 118 is going to gain a reputation if we keep getting into situations like this,” Chim chuckled.</p><p>“My god, you weren’t kidding,” Bobby breathed when he caught up with them, staring in awe at the rod.</p><p>“I don’t think we’re going to make it into work tomorrow, Cap,” said Buck, flashing the older man his winning smile. Eddie could plainly see that it didn’t quite reach his eyes, but said nothing.</p><p>Bobby huffed a small laugh. “What’s their status?”</p><p>“Stable. Surprisingly no signs of shock just yet,” said Hen.</p><p>“Buck’s BP is a little low, but I’m not worried yet,” added Chim as they got to the ambulance. “Here comes the fun part. Hold on, guys.”</p><p>Eddie and Buck both tensed, gripping the sides of the stretcher to try and hold them steady as their team loaded them up into the ambulance. Clenching his teeth, Eddie held in the grunt of pain he so wanted to expel as the stretcher was jerked and locked into place, releasing the breath slowly once they stilled. Hen and Chim hopped into the back as another member of the 118 climbed into the front, but Eddie couldn’t see who from where he sat looking out the back door at a worry-stricken Bobby.</p><p>“We’ll be good as new in no time, Cap,” Eddie encouraged, holding up a thumb as he tried to smile through the throbbing in his body.</p><p>“You’d better be. Hen, Chim, I’m going to need you to report back as soon as you drop them. There’s still a few hours in our shift and a lot of people still in need of help, but make sure they have our contact info before you leave.”</p><p>“You got it, Cap!” Hen called as Bobby shut the doors, patting them twice before the ambulance pulled away from the scene.</p><p>“Can someone call Maddie for me?” Buck asked tiredly, his forehead resting on Eddie’s shoulder. “I know she’s working, but she should know what’s going on. Just in case--”</p><p>“Hey!” Hen snapped, making Buck look up so fast it jarred the stretcher, sending an electric shock of pain through Eddie’s body that stole his breath. “There will be no “just in case” talk. You hear me? If Chimney can survive rebar through the head, you big tough guys can take a rod through the gut.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not a big tough guy?” Chim asked, sounding hurt.</p><p>Hen rolled her eyes. “Yes, but that’s not the point.”</p><p>“I appreciate your optimism, Hen,” Eddie sighed, not bothering to lift his head from Buck’s shoulder. “But I’m with Buck. Can one of you call Abuela too? She’s got Chris. I don’t want him to know I’m hurt, but she needs to know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Of course, Eddie,” Hen said, voice soft. “We’ll call them both as soon as we drop you guys.”</p><p>…</p><p>Every person in the ER gave them the same wide-eyed look of surprise as they were wheeled toward the trauma room, Chim giving the staff a thorough rundown of all that they knew about Buck and Eddie’s situation. By the tenseness in Buck’s shoulders, Eddie knew the man was uncomfortable with the attention, and Eddie gave the hand he’d never let go of a squeeze, earning him a smile and a sideways glance.</p><p>Being transferred to the gurney sucked. Almost as much as being carried out of the rubble on a backboard.</p><p>“We’ll be back to check on you guys as soon as we can,” Hen told them once the ambulance’s stretcher was cleared.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Eddie said, wincing as a doctor started to poke his side around the pole.</p><p>“Be careful out there!” Buck called after them as they started to leave.</p><p>Chim threw up a thumb as he followed Hen back down the hall. “Good luck, you two!”</p><p>Eddie lifted his head as the doctors spoke amongst themselves for a moment, tapping his thumb against Buck’s knuckle to get his attention. “You doing okay?”</p><p>Buck forced a tired smile, tears welling up in his eyes. “Just peachy.”</p><p>“Alright, gentlemen,” a woman in a crisp white lab coat and bright green scrubs appeared beside them, hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face. “My name is Doctor David. This is, frankly, a very unique situation. We’re going to run some tests, get some images, and figure out the best way to get that thing out of you both. I hope you don’t mind being stuck together, because you will be for a little while longer.”</p><p>“No problem,” Buck grinned. “I guess we’re lucky we’re best friends.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I’d rather be stuck with J-Lo,” Eddie said dryly, thoroughly enjoying the look of indignation that crossed Buck’s face. “Not that I’d want her perfect abs to be marred by this thing. Your abs I don’t really care about.”</p><p>Buck gaped at him. “I am hurt.”</p><p>Eddie just grinned at him.</p><p>“Okay,” Doctor David cut in, lips pulling up in an amused smile. “Let’s get started then.”</p><p>…</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, Eddie,” Buck soothed, head resting on Eddie’s shoulder as he squeezed his hand. “They’re probably still waiting on the x-rays is all.”</p><p>Eddie shook his head slowly. “They’re taking too long. Something’s wrong.”</p><p>“Eddie,” Buck whispered, waiting for Eddie to look at him before he continued with a soft smile. “We’re in this together. And when you and I face something together, we kick its ass.”</p><p>His heart skipped a little at the twinkle in Buck’s eyes and Eddie allowed himself to relax some. “You’re right. We’ve got this.”</p><p>The curtain of their trauma bay opened, revealing their doctor with an open file folder in her hands and her eyes locked onto whatever was inside. She entered the space without a greeting, but by the way she was glaring at the contents of the folder, Eddie was fine with being ignored if she was focused on figuring out how to save them both. Striding up to the lightbox hanging on the wall, she tacked up a couple of x-rays and stared at them for a long moment, hands on her hips.</p><p>“So when are we getting this show on the road?” Buck asked, his usual mask of bravado cracked straight across the front, allowing a glimpse into the anxiety he felt deep within.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if anyone else could see beyond the mask, but as he looked into Buck’s tired blue eyes, it was all Eddie could see. Buck was excellent at fooling everyone into believing he was okay when he wasn’t, but Eddie had developed a knack for seeing through him over the years.</p><p>The doctor, who had been staring at the x-rays on the board in the room for much longer than either man thought necessary, finally turned to face them with a defeated sigh and a look on her face that both men had seen before in their line of work. Eddie’s stomach flipped uncomfortably, a chill running through his veins.</p><p>“I’m going to be completely honest with you,” she began, voice kind but firm. “If we try to pull it out back to front, it could cause more damage than we’d be able to fix quickly enough to keep you from bleeding out. The only way we can get the rod out is if we cut the pole between the two of you and pull it out front to back. But to do that, we’re going to have to slide one of you away from the other slightly.”</p><p>“That sounds…” Buck began hesitantly.</p><p>“...painful,” Eddie finished, scrunching his nose.</p><p>The doctor sighed. “It’s not just that. You’re both on very shaky ground. Right now, the pole is pinching your aorta, Mr. Buckley, and your inferior vena cava, Mr. Diaz.”</p><p>Eddie felt the color drain from his face as he stared at the doctor. Buck looked between the two of them, anxiety written across his face.</p><p>“What does that mean?” he asked. “I mean, I know what those are, but what does that mean for us?”</p><p>Eddie knew exactly what that meant. As an Army medic, he’d seen his fair share of artery damage, as well as damage to the inferior vena cava. None of it was good.</p><p>“It means that,” the doctor sighed, looking between the two of them carefully. “You’re both at high risk of bleeding out once we remove the pole, and moving it in the wrong direction, as I said, will cause more damage. Whomever we move will have a significantly lower chance of survival.”</p><p>“Move me.”</p><p>Buck said it so fast that Eddie started, leaning back as much as he could to look Buck in the eye. “What the hell, Buck--”</p><p>“Come on, Eddie,” Buck said calmly, meeting his gaze with a soft resignation in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips. “It’s the obvious choice.”</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to talk for a moment while we prep,” the doctor said, backing out of the cubicle slowly. “But please, make your decision quickly. Both of your BP’s are beginning to decline. We need to operate as soon as the OR is prepped.”</p><p>Eddie all but ignored her, staring daggers into Buck’s eyes. “What do you mean, “the obvious choice?””</p><p>Buck shook his head with a soft snort. “Eddie, you have Christopher.”</p><p>All he could do was stare at Buck, feeling his tears well up in his eyes and freely letting them fall. He knew Buck was right, as selfish as it felt. His voice came out uncharacteristically small when he finally choked out a few words. “So do you.”</p><p>The small, sad smile on Buck’s face grew into a genuine grin. “As much as that means to me, Eddie, you know I’m no substitute for you. Let me do this for you.”</p><p>“This isn’t something I can just let you do for me, Buck. It’s not like you’re giving me a ride to work or loaning me money. This is you…” His voice broke and Eddie shook his head, unable to stop staring into Buck’s eyes as they overflowed with tears. “This is you most likely dying to let me live. I don’t want to live in a world without you, Buck. I don’t remember what that was like and I don’t want to remember.”</p><p>Leaning his forehead against Eddie’s, Buck squeezed his hand. “Neither do I. But I’m okay. I’m happy I get to at least give you a fighting chance.”</p><p>Eddie’s chest was tight with emotion. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Buck’s hands for dear life. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Buck agreed, shaking his head. “But she didn’t say it was a death sentence, just that I’ll have to fight a little harder.”</p><p>“You’d better fight like hell.”</p><p>“To come back to you? Always,” Buck smiled. “But can we call Chris? Just… just in case.”</p><p>Eddie nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes as he grabbed his phone from where it lay beside him. “Yeah. I mean, you’re going to be fine. We both are. But he is my good luck charm, and you need all the good luck you can get. You’re already an unlucky son of a bitch.”</p><p>Buck laughed, tears freely streaming down his face. “Hey, I’ve survived everything the universe has thrown at me. I’d say that counts as good luck.”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t disagree with that logic. He just hoped it would continue to be true. Dialing his Abuela’s number, he only had to wait through one ring before she answered, voice shaking with concern.</p><p>“Edmundo! How are you? How is Buck? Henrietta told me what happened.”</p><p>His heart was breaking all over again, fresh tears building behind his eyes. “We have to go in for surgery, Abuela,” he told her, expertly dodging her question. It was something he did every day in his line of work, avoiding giving hope when nothing was sure, but it wasn’t easy to do to his own family. “We just wanted to talk to Chris for a moment first, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, mijo. One moment.” He heard her calling his son. “Alright, here he is. I love you, Eddie. Tell Buck I love him too.”</p><p>“Abuela says she loves you,” Eddie told him, and the way Buck’s face lit up sent his heart soaring.</p><p>“Love you too, Abuela!”</p><p>Abuela giggled, and then Christopher’s voice came on the line, happy and melodic as always. “Hi, dad!”</p><p>“Hey, buddy. Listen. Buck and I, we’re okay, but we got a little hurt at work. We’re at the doctor right now waiting to get patched up, but Buck’s a little bit scared.”</p><p>“Are you holding his hand? That always makes me feel better.”</p><p>Eddie grinned, running his thumb over the back of Buck’s hand. “I am, and it’s helping, but you, kid, are pretty calming yourself. You think you could talk to Buck for a minute so he’s less scared?”</p><p>“Course!”</p><p>Handing over the phone, Eddie gave Buck’s hand another squeeze. “He’s all yours.”</p><p>“Hey, Chris!”</p><p>Eddie let himself zone out for a moment, watching his best friend speaking to his son with glassy eyes and a genuine smile on his face. Buck had always been kind to Christopher, more understanding and accepting of the boy than most people Eddie had ever met, yet always supportive of his independence. More so than even Eddie’s parents. When others saw what Christopher couldn’t do, Buck only saw how Christopher could do anything in his own way. When Chris’s own teacher, and even Carla, had said that he couldn’t skateboard, Buck found a way that he could. Christopher was lucky to have someone like Buck in his life, and so was Eddie. Someone who saw Eddie, saw his flaws and scars, and stayed. Someone who noticed when something was wrong, even when Eddie couldn’t admit it to himself. Someone he could trust to always come back, no matter what pulled them apart.</p><p>But if something happened to Buck in surgery, there would be no coming back, and Eddie’s stomach sank with the thought.</p><p>“Thanks for cheering me up, little man.” Buck said, pausing as he listened to whatever Chris was saying. Tears welled up in his eyes as his voice started to tremble. “Of course I’m coming to your show. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m going to let your dad talk to you now, the doctor will be back soon with our bandaids. But Chris, listen. I love you. Remember that, okay? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He smiled even as the tears fell. “Bye, superman.”</p><p>The lump in Eddie’s throat was painful, but he swallowed it down and forced his voice to come out evenly for his son. “Hey, buddy.”</p><p>“Hi, dad!” Chris cheered. “Will you be home tonight?”</p><p>Eddie sighed, caught between wanting to comfort his son and not wanting to lie to him. Even with Buck making the sacrifice to be moved, Eddie’s survival still wasn’t guaranteed. “They might need to keep me here for a few days, just to make sure the bandaids are working. But if you go to bed when Abuela tells you to, maybe Carla can bring you up to see us tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay!” Chris cheered. “Goodnight, dad. I love you.”</p><p>Fresh tears rolled down Eddie’s cheeks, burning his tired eyes. “I love you too, Christopher. So much.”</p><p>He waited until Chis hung up to put the phone down, dropping his forehead onto Buck’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. Buck squeezed his hand, running his other hand up and down Eddie’s arm soothingly. Someone clearing their throat in the doorway brought their attention to the doctor reentering the room. She looked apologetic, but there was a pinch of worry in her brow.</p><p>“Gentlemen, have you discussed what we talked about?”</p><p>They looked at each other once more, a soft smile on Buck’s face, but Eddie couldn’t even bring himself to fake one. His heart was shattering in slow motion.</p><p>“I’ll move. He’s got a beautiful son to get home to,” Buck said softly.</p><p>Doctor Davis had kind eyes, but there was a fire of determination behind them that gave Eddie some comfort. They were in good hands. “To be frank, I agree with your decision. Considering what we’re up against, Mr. Buckley, you already have a much bigger fight in front of you than Mr. Diaz. If you were to move, Mr. Diaz, you would only be evening your chances with Mr. Buckley. Chances that aren’t very good to begin with. But I promise you I will do everything in my power to save you both.”</p><p>Several nurses began filing into the cubicle, doing various things to monitors that Eddie couldn’t quite see from his vantage point, not that he could tear his sights away from the man in front of him. Buck didn’t even bother to try and watch them even though he had a clear view, his eyes locked onto Eddie’s. With their fingers laced together, the only person who existed in that moment to Eddie was Buck. His blue eyes shone with such a deep sadness, but his soft lips were pulled up into a tiny, wobbly smile that Eddie didn’t have the energy to match. As they started to be moved down the hall, Buck’s grip on his hands tightened, the smile dropping from his face.</p><p>“Please don’t forget me,” Buck all but whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. The words felt like another rod impaling Eddie’s heart. “Don’t let Chris forget that I love him more than anything.”</p><p>A sob broke from Eddie’s throat as he let go of one of Buck’s hands, caressing the blonde’s jaw with a delicate touch. “I could never forget you, Buck. But you’re going to be fine. We both are.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck nodded as they entered the cold, sterile operating room. “But just in case… I love you.”</p><p>He’d longed to hear those three words from Buck for so long, but knowing that he was probably going to lose Buck within the next few minutes made Eddie’s heart shatter. “I love you, too. I always have.”</p><p>“Too bad it took us getting our guts pierced to give us the guts to say it,” Buck giggled despite the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Eddie chuckled, but it came out more like a sob. Despite the people surrounding them, Eddie only saw Buck. So when he guided Buck into a tender kiss by the hand on his jaw, he didn’t notice the staring or the hushed voices. He only heard Buck’s soft sigh, only felt his full lips on his own, and only cared that he was probably kissing the love of his life for both the first and last time.</p><p>…</p><p>Blinking his eyes open was an absolute chore, but if the quiet beeping up near his head was anything to go by, it was an important chore for him to accomplish. His eyes were almost as sticky as his mouth felt as he finally managed to force his eyelids open for longer than a second. Looking around his immediate view, he found several other things that indicated where he was aside from the beeping. The dry erase board on the wall across from him was scrawled with the names of staff and his personal goals for that day, which was only “wake up.”</p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p>Above the board hung a TV, turned off. Beside it on a shelf sat several bouquets and balloons with “get well” scrawled across the shiny colorful mylar. Finally, his eyes landed on his dear sweet Abuela. She was sitting in a chair beside his bed, reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose and eyes focused on the book in her hands. She hadn’t yet noticed him awake, and Eddie was fine with that. It would give him a moment to collect his thoughts and, hopefully, remember why he was there. He closed his eyes again, trying to recall the last thing he remembered.</p><p>That was the moment that the memory of Buck’s sad eyes flashed to the forefront of his mind. His heart monitor skipped and sped up as his chest tightened, eyes welling up rapidly as he blinked them open again. Buck had sacrificed himself, yet again. He’d basically agreed to die so that Eddie could live. And somehow, knowing that Buck loved him made it that much worse.</p><p>“Edmundo?” Abuela asked quietly.</p><p>Tears broke free as a sob bubbled up and out of his throat. He covered his face with his hands as his shoulders shook, uncaring that the sobs were pulling his stitches and making his entire lower torso burn. Physical pain hurt less than the agony of his loss.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Eddie whimpered, the ghost of Buck’s kiss still on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, Eddie,” the older woman sighed.</p><p>He hadn’t realized she’d moved until he felt her cold hands on his flushed face, guiding him to look at her. He blinked through the tears, looking into her kind brown eyes. Her smile was fond, if a little sad, but tinged with amusement.</p><p>“My precious idiota. Look.”</p><p>With a little nudge of her hands, he turned to look at the other side of the room. The curtain that separated the two beds had been pulled back at some point to open the room up completely, allowing whomever was visiting to keep an eye on both occupants. When Eddie saw the figure lying in the other bed, his heart monitor skipped again.</p><p>“Buck?” he breathed, blinking to clear his tear-blurred vision.</p><p>The other man lay sleeping soundly among the fluffy pillows, an ugly pink hospital blanket draped neatly over him. His chest rose and fell evenly, his pink lips pale and parted slightly, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Suddenly a new wave of emotion overtook Eddie like a tsunami, fresh tears springing to his eyes as he looked back at Abuela in confusion.</p><p>“You made it through surgery just fine. But Buck… It was touch and go for some time,” she began, combing her fingers through his hair with a gentle, loving touch. “They lost him twice on the operating table. The second time, they almost called it. But that boy kept fighting to come back to you. He’s a miracle.”</p><p>Eddie nodded, the information slowly sinking in as he looked back over at Buck with a soft smile. “He’s my miracle”</p><p>…</p><p>Eddie spent the next hour curled up on his side, staring at Buck’s sleeping form. Maddie came by not long after Eddie had woken up, disappointed that her brother hadn’t yet opened his eyes, but happy to be greeted by Eddie when she walked in. He was grateful that she seemed to understand that he wasn’t up for talking, instead chatting a bit with Abuela before both ladies settled in to read. Eddie was content to just lie there in his bed and stare at Buck’s sleeping face, waiting for any sign of him waking up. He was just starting to doze back off when the comfortable silence of the room was suddenly disrupted by soft sobs. His heart clenched in fear in the split second it took him to open his eyes, searching out Buck’s face. The other man’s eyes were open, tears running down his cheeks as he choked on sobs. Maddie was leaning over him with concern across her face, holding his hand tightly in hers.</p><p>“No no no no… I was supposed to die, Maddie. He was supposed to be the one who survived, not me,” Buck whimpered brokenly, breaking Eddie’s heart all over again.</p><p>“Buck,” Eddie croaked before Maddie could say a word, sitting up as much as his wounds would allow.</p><p>Buck’s head snapped toward him so quickly Eddie could have sworn he heard something pop. Buck’s wide, frantic eyes softened instantly, the tension keeping his shoulders rigid melting away almost immediately. “Eddie…”</p><p>“Hold on,” Maddie said, looking under Buck’s bed. Eddie heard something click loudly, and then Maddie was pushing Buck’s bed toward Eddie’s a few inches. After snapping the lock back into place, she moved over to Eddie. Giving him a sly smile as she did the same thing she’d done to the other bed, pushing him closer to Buck before snapping the lock back into place. “There we go.”</p><p>Eddie shot her a grateful smile as he reached across the few inches that still separated their beds and took Buck’s outstretched hand, squeezing it tightly. Buck’s lips were still trembling as he stared across at Eddie, tears streaming down his face and fingers gripping Eddie’s hand like a vice.</p><p>“Maddie, let’s go get some coffee,” Abuela suggested with a melody of fondness in her voice. Eddie barely noticed.</p><p>“Great idea, Abuela,” Maddie giggled, following the woman toward the door. “You two behave. Stay in your beds or I’ll make them split you up.”</p><p>Once they were gone, Eddie relaxed into his pillow, still clutching Buck’s hand tightly. “We made it.”</p><p>“Together.” Buck sniffled, grinning as he wiped his tears away with his free hand. “I love you, Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie smiled, running his finger over Buck’s pulse point. “I love you.”</p><p>As if a switch had been flipped, Buck suddenly lit up like Christopher’s face on Christmas Day. “We can go to the choir show!”</p><p>Giggles bubbled up and out of Eddie before he could stop them, not that he would if he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>